Dean Winchester Appreciation
by because-destiel-thats-why
Summary: You tell Dean Winchester how important he is to you. Warning: Suggested Self Harm I do not own anyone in this story, especially you.


Hello, this is my first fanfiction. I saw that there is a lack of appreciation fanfictions so I thought I'd start writing them. It will be that a girl you) will be comforting the character and telling them everything everyone wishes they could tell their character. Sorry if this one's a little cheesy, it's my first one. This one is based off of this Tumblr post:  post/80473182582/deaniewinchester-smooches-deans-freckled Reviews and character suggestions are welcomed! Please go easy on me!

**Dean**

_You_

_**Story**_

_**Dean Winchester**_

_**It had been another difficult hunt today for the Winchesters. Dean and Sam had to face a abnormal ghost case. It ended with Dean killing someone that could have been an ally for the brothers. Sam had started to tell Dean how it was wrong of him to have killed the ghost. Sam started to bring up all the other things Dean had done wrong. Dean took the Impala and drove off leaving Sam with an image of Dean about to cry. Dean usually kept his emotions in but Sam had set off a bomb that had been building up from the start.**_

_**Dean got back into their hotel room and slammed the door. He throws off his jacket and his button up, leaving him in just a plain shirt. He started to fling things across the room. One, being a lamp that shattered against the wall harshly. He went to the bathroom and put his hands on either side of the sink, holding himself up. He looked at himself in the mirror. Tears threatening to spill over, he slams his fist into the mirror. He steps back when the sharp blades fall into the sink and all around on the ground. **_

_**Dean goes out of the bathroom and sits on the edge of his bed. He lets tears fall as he puts his face into his hands. **_

**I'm so sorry, Sammy. I really am. I know I'm a fuck up. **_**More tears come rushing down his face. He starts to pull something out of his pocket when….**_

_**A pounding on the door makes Dean freeze. He wipes his tears quickly thinking it's Sam. He lays on the bed, body facing away from the door. He shoves something back into his pocket.**_

**Come in. **_**He says gruffly. **_

_**The door swings open and someone is panting heavily. Dean rolls over and stands up quickly. **_**That is not Sammy. **_** He thinks. A girl is standing there breathing hard and a little wet from a drizzle that just started.**_

_Am I too late? __**You asks worriedly while running up to Dean. Dean looks at you confused until you grabs his wrist from where they were held up in a defense sort of stance. You sighs and look up at Dean while still holding his wrist. Your eyes pleading him.**_

_Dean, give me the blade._

_**Dean is still extremely confused as to who this is. But now he's shocked because she knew what he was gonna do. **_

**Who are you? Why do you know my name?**

_Look, don't worry about it. Right now I need you to give me the blade. __**You stares at him hardly and sigh frustrated. You let Dean's wrists fall back to his sides and reaches into his left pocket.**_

**Hey! **_**Dean starts to pull away but you have what you wanted. The tiny silver blade is in the palm of your hands. You look down at it sadly and run back to the door. You fling it open and chuck the blade as far as you can. You smile at the rain and shut the door. **_

_**Dean is still standing there, stunned at what you did. **_**Who is this girl?! **

_**You walks back over to Dean and grab his waist and pull him into a tight hug. The warmth radiates from your body to his. Dean is shocked but the hug pulls some strings. He feels something inside his body spread everywhere. Love. The feeling of someone caring about you is a strong one. So strong that Dean feels like he knows this girl. He raises his arms and wraps them around you. **_

_I'm here to help, Dean Winchester. __**You breathe into his chest. Your head snuggles up to him and he freezes. He pulls away but still stays close.**_

**Who sent you? **_**His eyes are hard and cold now as he stares into yours. **_

_**You look into those beautiful green eyes. You raise your hands and put one on each side of his face. He flinches a little but doesn't pull away. You use your thumb and go across his freckles. His eyes soften a bit at the feeling. He sighs, sounding relaxed. He closes his eyes, trusting you to touch his face. Your lips come closer to his cheeks and you start to kiss every freckle you can. His eyes slowly open, confused yet relaxed, staring at you as you do this. He stares at you sadly. You smile, **__I'm here for you Dean. I always will be. You matter to me. You are smart, __**you kiss his forehead, **__you are cute, __**you kiss his freckled nose, **__and you are so important to me. I love you so so much, Dean. And I'm proud of you. __**Tears well up in his eyes and his voice cracks as he ask, **_**Why me? **

_Because you are worthy._


End file.
